In current gaming machines such as slot machines, players are able to receive various awards associated with various events. Sometimes the games directly involve the slot machine reels which are often in video form. Each reel typically includes several symbols. Existing gaming machines use the symbols in a variety of ways. For example, existing gaming machines include winning symbols and winning symbol combinations as well as losing symbols and symbol combinations. The symbols generally determine the awards.
It is often desirable to emphasize or signify certain symbols during a game, especially after the occurrence of a winning event or a game event such as a winning combination of symbols. One known technique is to signify certain winning symbols by visually enhancing or highlighting the symbols which are part of a winning combination. However, existing gaming machines do not signify certain winning combinations of symbols by means of visually altering the losing symbols alone. Furthermore, existing gaming devices do not include bonus schemes where a player can choose certain reel symbols which are visually signified as selectable.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new techniques for emphasizing game events and directing a player's attention to the presence and purpose of certain symbols on certain reels using alternative methods.